A Different Ending
by HP.SOM.FAN
Summary: From Maria's return through the honeymoon. But the Maria in my story has more reservations about love and relationships like the real life Maria. Join Maria as she starts a new life different then the one she always thought she was born to live. (Rated for later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: So I decided I wanted to write a story covering the time from when Maria returns through the honeymoon. Some of you may know that in the real story that the sound of music is based on Maria did not wed Georg out of love initially because she didn't understand love, but yes she did grow to love him. This will be based on the movie but the Maria in my story will be more cautious/nervous about love/relationships and that sort of stuff.

A Different Ending

*Maria and the children just went inside for dinner*

"Children I'm happy to see you all and I want to hear about everything that's happened while I was away but now is time for eating." Maria cut in to the children's endless chatter that continued when Maria sat down for dinner. The children all quieted and ate their dinner. After dinner Maria excused the children, " Now if you all run along up stairs and get ready for bed you can tell me about what you have done while I was away." The children didn't need to be told again. They raced up stairs; got into their night clothes and joined Maria in the nursery. Keeping an eye on the time, knowing bed time was still to be strictly enforced; Maria listened to the misery that ensued after she left. She knew the Baroness would make a terrible mother to these amazing children. Finally Maria held up her hand signaling it was time to start heading off to bed. She was about to tell them to head to bed when Marta asked, "Fraulein Maria, what did you do at the Abbey while you were away?" Maria thought for a moment, "Well I stayed alone by myself and prayed. I only left my room for meals." "Wasn't it lonely to be all alone?" Louisa asked. "You see Louisa; sometimes being alone helps you to think better. I was able to search inside myself and find answers to questions that had been plaguing my mind for a while." "Fraulein Maria, what answers did you find?" Brigitta asked curiously. Maria smiled and simply replied; "Now those answers are just for me dear." After a pause she concluded, "That's enough for tonight. Come along off to bed."

While Maria was putting the children to bed Georg and Elsa met on the terrace.

"Georg Darling, whatever is on your mind tonight? You have been very quiet all evening and seemed to be lost in thought? Have you even heard anything I've been saying?" Elsa questioned. She had been talking about honeymoon possibilities for five minutes and noticed Georg wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to what she was saying. "hmmm, Oh Elsa I'm sorry I've just had a lot on my mind. What were you saying?" Georg looked at her for what felt like the first time all night. Elsa decided to address Georg's behavior which had changed immensely since Fraulein Maria had returned. "Well it seems that I haven't gotten a word out of you all evening. It's extremely difficult to plan a wedding and honeymoon when one of the parties isn't interested." Georg knew this was his chance ever since Maria returned he knew what he had to do. "Elsa please you know it's no use. We have to cut off –" Elsa was not about to let Georg be the one to end this. It would make her look bad; she had to do it. "No No Georg no need, you are not the man for me. This has been wonderful. But I must return to Vienna. Good Bye Darling."

As Georg turned back to look out at the lake he saw Maria idly walking around outside

After Maria was done putting the children to bed she decided she needed to go outside and clear her mind. She felt so confused. She knew Georg was not a stupid man. In fact _he has rather good instincts _she thought. Maria didn't really pay attention to where she was walking she was more focused on the monologue taking place in her head. _Georg has seen how the Baroness has interacted with the children. How could he think that type of person would be a good mother to the children? Surely Elsa hadn't discussed boarding school with him; I'm sure the Georg I know would never send his children away like that. Maybe the Georg I know left when I left. No that can't be I saw it in his face when he interacted the children this evening._

"Maria?" It was the third time Georg had called her name but she was still oblivious to his presence. Georg thought about walking up to her and placing a hand on her shoulder but he didn't want frighten her. Georg cleared his throat. Maria's head snapped up and she noticed Georg leaning against a nearby tree. "Oh Captain I'm so sorry I didn't notice you were there. Is there something you needed?" Maria rushed still surprised to see Georg. "Actually there are a few things I wanted to discuss with you Fraulein." He started gesturing that they continue walking. "First, there is not going to be a baroness. Elsa and I have ended our engagement." "I'm sorry to hear that Captain." Maria said as they made their way around the Gazebo. "It would have unfair to both of us if I was in that relationship if I was in love with someone else." Georg continued. Maria doesn't understand much about relationships so she just nodded and agreed with him. Georg took a deep breath and gathered all his courage, "Maria you have changed my life and the lives of my children. You have showed me what I have been missing in regards to my children growing up. You have brought my children back into my life." Georg paused and stopped walking. Maria turned to face him. "Maria, I know you don't know much about love or relationships. If you accept I would very much like to marry you." Maria was speechless she didn't know what to say. She was very fond of Georg she didn't think it was love because she knew nothing about what the love between a man and woman felt like. What Maria did know is that she loved the children and if she married Georg she would be with them for the rest of her life. "Yes Georg I will marry you." Georg smiled, "We will of course tell the children tomorrow. Now I think it's time to head back to the house." "I'm sure the children will be every happy." Maria said as she let Georg lead her back towards the house where the patio light provided a soft glow lighting their way.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer= I own nothing

Here's chapter 2

**Planning, Conversations and Discovered Feelings**

"Children, please come down stairs!" Georg called up to his children who were wrapping up their lessons with Maria in the nursery. In a few minutes they were all gathered, seated on the couch and in chairs in the living room. Having talked to Georg briefly before the children's lessons Maria knew he was about to announce their engagement. Maria didn't know whether she should be sit down with the children or stand by Georg. Maria decided to stand behind Leisl's chair which was near Georg. "Children, as you know the Baroness has left. I couldn't marry her. There is someone else I would like to marry." Georg held up his hand to silence the questions and continued once it was silent again, "With you permission I would like to marry Maria." Georg said shooting her a glance.

"Oh yes father!"

"YES!"

"Yay Maria is going to be our new mother!"

The children were so happy, Maria was very thankful for their support. Looking at all their happy smiling faces she knew she had made the right choice; accepting Georg's proposal.

After lunch Maria, Georg and the girls were huddled around the table looking at different flowers, decorations and color pallets while the boys were being sized for suits. Once the boys were done the girls with the exception of Maria went to get sized for dresses. After the seamstress was done with the girls she showed Maria some dress designs. Maria picked a very conservative design with a long train. Before the seamstress left Maria made an appointment for her and the children to come in for a fitting. Maria greatly depended on Georg when making choices about the wedding because she knew nothing about weddings.

As the day progressed Georg could tell Maria was getting overwhelmed and flustered. There was about an hour or so until dinner so Georg told the children to go run around outside for a while. Georg took Maria to his study for a chat. He wanted her to feel like she could be open and honest with him and he wanted just to talk with her. "Maria how are doing?" Georg asked with concern. Maria noticed he used her first name but didn't know what to make of it. "Well I'm a little lost to be honest. First I don't know anything about planning a wedding, I have never even attended a wedding myself and now I'm trying to plan my own." Maria told Georg honestly. Georg sat beside Maria and took her hand. Maria flinched and pulled her hand away as she felt a strange sensation she had never felt before; slowly and cautiously she returned it to its place on Georg's. "Captain I'm sorry I have no experience with romance I don't know how to act or what to do or anything." Maria said looking at her lap. "Maria its ok I know this is all new to you. First I would like it if you would call me by my name rather than my title." Georg started. Maria nodded, "Ok Ca—Georg." Sensing Georg had more to say Maria looked expectantly at him. "I want you to know that I will **never **do anything that you don't feel comfortable with. We will take this relationship as slow as you want. I don't want to rush you or make you feel uncomfortable in any way. When you are ready I will guide you through every step of this relationship. I will **never **ask you to do anything you don't want to do. I know this is all new to you but I want you to be able to trust me and talk to me about anything that's on your mind." Georg finished smiling at Maria. After a few minutes of silence Maria spoke, "Thank you Georg that was really sweet. All I can think to say is thank you." Maria looked at Georg with complete adoration." "I believe it is time to call the children in for dinner. We can talk more after dinner if you would like." Georg said standing up and offering Maria his arm. "I would like that." Maria said cautiously taking Georg's arm. Georg was happy that Maria opened up to him a little.

Dinner went as usual and after Maria and Georg read stories and tucked the children in. As Maria was getting the children ready for bed whenever she looked at Georg she felt the same feeling she felt before when Georg touched her hand. Pondering it as she went to her room to relax she realized she was starting to feel love. Maria knew she should talk to Georg about these new feelings. She knew he would help her understand them. She trusted him so she went to go find him even though she wasn't exactly sure how to express her feelings.

Georg was sitting at his desk in his study when he heard a knock. "Come in." he replied wondering who was calling on him. The door slowly opened, "Um… Georg could I talk to you?" Maria asked nervously standing in the door way of his study. "Of Couse Maria please come in." Georg said getting up and leading her to the couch. "You see I was in my room and I was just thinking because whenever I looked at you when we were putting the children to bed I felt this strange feeling. I only ever felt this feeling one other time and it was when you touched my hand earlier." Maria explained and her checks flushed, "I don't know what these feelings are but I think it's the being of love… I know it sounds ridiculous but I can't think of anything else to explain it." Maria looked down at the floor because she didn't want to see Georg laughing at her. "Maria," Georg said taking her hand. Maria didn't flinch or pull away; instead she relaxed when she felt that strange feeling. "It's not ridiculous. I wish I could provide an explanation but only you can know if what you are feeling is love." Georg said. Georg noticed Maria didn't react negatively when he told hold of her hand. Georg and Maria talked about a variety of other things for a few hours. Finally when Georg noticed Maria was on the verge of falling asleep on the couch he suggested they headed off to bed.

Georg led Maria up the stairs to her room. Georg threw caution to the winds and hugged Maria. Maria was going to pull away but she felt so safe in Georg's arms. She hugged him back and her heart beat sped up. "Good night Maria." Georg said releasing Maria from his grasp. Maria stifled a yawn and replied, "Good Night Georg." before disappearing behind her door. As Georg got into bed he could help but feel very happy about how things were going with Maria. Both Maria and Georg fell asleep with smiles on their faces feeling loved.


End file.
